


Complementary

by rowerowemyboat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowerowemyboat/pseuds/rowerowemyboat
Summary: Ben constructs his second lightsaber and is surprised by the color that appears.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Complementary

[ ](https://imgur.com/zu9NyG4)

All the pieces were in place: power cell, emitter matrix, crystal, everything was encased in his newly built lightsaber. All that was left was for Ben to activate it. He hoped he hadn't made Rey apprehensive by requesting her help assembling this saber so soon after his return from the dark side. He needed to be able to protect himself and Rey on their journey to the outer rim to catch the last remaining high-ranking officers of the First Order. But she trusted him, so he needed to trust himself. His thumb flicked the switch and he noted the successful ignition.

He was expecting the blue light of a Jedi Guardian to appear, like his first lightsaber. However, the light that came out was a different color, one he hadn't seen before, like Rey's gold light saber.

Orange.

His mouth opened in soft awe at the glow emitting from his saber. Somehow, this color felt right, like it represented who he was now.

His thumb flicked the blade length adjuster to extend the blade to its familiar length, then he pushed the button in to lock it into place. Ben experimented with some flourishes; the weight of the metal hilt familiar in his hand. Rey raised an eyebrow at him and he deactivated the saber, moving to sheathe it in the once familiar spot on his shoulder. He frowned when he encountered thin air and made a mental note to rebuild his saber holster as well. His thoughts turned back to the color of his saber.

_Why orange? It was blue before..._ Ben mused, leaving his mind open to Rey through their bond. He preferred to communicate his words to her through the bond when they were alone. He couldn't hide anything from her anyways, she was always keyed into his worries.

Rey, on the other hand, nearly always spoke aloud. She had been alone for years with few to talk to, she had told him, so she wasn't going to be silent anymore. Her voice broke through the silence of the room. "Orange suits you. It looks... right."

She gently grabbed his free hand and smiled at him reassuringly. Ben's heart soared again, as it usually did when she looked at him like that. Things were going to be okay. Like him, Rey also struggled with the light and dark inside of her, although she seemed to be as drawn to the light as he had been to the dark. 

Dark versus light. Orange versus blue. Orange was complementary to blue. When orange paint was mixed with blue, it became gray, like him. Ben had been pulled to the extreme ends of the Force, both light and dark, but surely there was a middle ground, a way to harmonize passion and serenity, chaos and peace.

They were not traditional Jedi, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a microfic I wrote for Reylo microfic month started by @rlogarbagech1 on Twitter!


End file.
